


Snowed in Isn't So Bad

by ShadowOfASoul17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Multi, Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: The night before Edo and Ryou's flight to the Tenjouins' Christmas party, a massive snowstorm cancels all flights and traps the two in their home. How will they spend this year's Christmas together?





	Snowed in Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManicPixieDreamPharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/gifts).



> YGO Secret Santa 2017 fic, I hope you like it! It's my first time writing this ship so hopefully they're not OOC. Happy holidays!

Edo Phoenix and Marufuji Ryou were currently packing for a week-long trip on the other side of Japan, where the Tenjouins held their annual Christmas party. Asuka and Fubuki always invited the whole gang, and the event was always quite entertaining. 

 

Edo pursed his lips as he glanced at two of his favourite Sherlock Holmes books. He held them up in front of Ryou's face. "Which one should I bring?"

 

Ryou barely glanced up. "Whichever's going to keep your attention for the flight there and back. Considering your reading speed, you might want to bring _The Sign of Four_. You know how Fubuki's like, you won't be able to get a single minute of reading done at their house."

 

Edo shrugged. "Good point." He put _The Sign of Four_ into his carry-on, and zipped it shut. "I'm good. What about you?"

 

"I have gifts for everyone in my luggage, my laptop bag, and enough clothing for 2 weeks. I can last the week."

 

"All that's left is to get to the airport tomorrow morning. Our flight is at 2 PM, right?"

 

"Right. Tickets?"

 

"Over here," Edo said as he spotted a folder with their tickets peeking out.

 

Ryou nodded. "Put them in your bag."

 

Edo placed the tickets carefully in his carry-on, placing his passport with them. "I'll check tomorrow's weather before we sleep, then. Saiou and Mizuchi said they'd pick us up at 10 tomorrow morning."

 

"Alright."

 

Edo tapped his phone, bringing up the weather reports for the next few days. "There's chances of a snowstorm tonight. Hopefully our flight won't be cancelled."

 

"We won't hear any end of Fubuki's whining if we don't end up making it to the party." Ryou's phone rang, and the teal-haired man sighed. "Speak of the devil." He picked up. "Fubuki?"

 

_"Yo, Ryou! When does your flight arrive tomorrow? Asuka and I are going to pick you and Edo up!"_

 

"I thought I already sent you the flight details," Ryou reminded his best friend. "We arrive at 4 PM."

 

_"Oh, right. See you tomorrow, then!"_

"Bye." Ryou ended the call, and glanced at the clock. "Let's just sleep."

 

"Agreed."

 

Unbeknownst to them as they climbed into their bed and turned off the lights, the light snow falling outside their home began to increase.

* * *

Edo woke up to a darker room than he was used to. Ryou lay beside him, his soft breathing still indicating that he was asleep. Edo chuckled slightly at Ryou's messy hair, brushing away a few stray locks that had fallen over his boyfriend's face. 

 

Narrowing his eyes as he checked the time, he got up to open the curtains. _It's 8:30...it shouldn't be that dark._

Flinging open the curtains, he blinked at the whiteness that blocked his vision of the outside world.

 

"What--"

 

"You're too loud, quiet down," Ryou grumbled from the bed.

 

"Ryou..." Edo started.

 

Ryou blinked his eyes open to glare at Edo, but as he looked beyond him, his eyes widened. "Is that snow?"

 

"No, it's a huge white sheet. We've been snowed in."

 

Ryou was now fully awake, reaching for his phone. "So we're snowed in with the snow reaching nearly up to the second floor of the house." Looking at the flight details, he cursed. "And our flight's been cancelled."

 

Edo flopped back onto the bed. "That's great. Just great."

 

"If this is what it's like everywhere, then Saiou and Mizuchi are probably trapped as well," Ryou mused. "You might as well call them. I'll deal with Fubuki's complaining."

 

"I'm more concerned as to when we'll be able to get out of the house," Edo said. "Do we even have enough supplies to last? We never fully stocked the house in case something like this happened. Who knows when the electricity and water will be knocked out as well."

 

"Just go call your manager first."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Being snowed in was going to be _so_ bad.

* * *

Ryou cringed as Fubuki's loud words of surprise and discontent nearly shattered his eardrum. Holding his phone as far away from his ears as he could, he waited for his best friend's ranting to pause before he spoke again. "Fubuki, I know you're disappointed, but there is no way for Edo and I to even make it out of the house right now."

 

He tensed up as he heard a yelp of surprise from Fubuki, and relaxed when Asuka's voice reached his ears. _"I hope you two will be alright. Don't mind Nii-san, I'll deal with him. Can you at least try video-calling with us tonight? It's Christmas Eve, after all. Judai wanted a duel with you as well, but I guess that won't happen."_

"Sure. Thanks, Asuka."

 

He could hear her smile on the other side of the phone. _"Be careful, okay? You and Edo both."_

"Alright." Ryou hung up, and was rewarded with a smirk from Edo.

 

"Judai never changes, does he? Always wanting a duel with you."

 

"He'd challenge everyone again if Johan didn't keep him in line."

 

"True. Saiou said he could help us handle the issues with the cancelled flight. He and Mizuchi are going to try and dig themselves out since they're not as bad off as us, but they advised us to just stay put."

 

"So we're stuck like this for the next few days then...let's make sure we can last the next few days, then."

 

"Agreed."

* * *

"Well, if the electricity doesn't get knocked out, and if we still have water, we can last for one week before the food runs out," Edo said thoughtfully. "We should get dug out by then."

 

Ryou hummed in response, not looking up from the book he had casually taken from Edo's carry-on. They were currently in the living room relaxing, after taking stock of their supplies. 

 

Edo sighed. "You don't even sound concerned."

 

" _The Sign of Four_ is a book that shouldn't be read with a distracted mind," Ryou said absently as he flipped another page. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Want to duel for a bit before we eat lunch, then?"

 

Ryou slowly put the book down, a smirk on his face. "Now you're talking.

* * *

"Never knew your math skills had deteriorated so badly."

 

"If you didn't notice, I would have made it off with two wins in a row."

 

"Considering the number of draws? No way."

 

Edo scowled at Ryou, who was calmly shuffling his deck. Since there was not much space to use their Duel Disks, they had opted for the old way of dueling on a table, keeping track of their lifepoints with pencil and paper. For the majority, they had ended the duels with draws. When one of them won, the other would win the next round. In the latest round, Edo had thought he had finished Ryou, but after checking Edo's math, Ryou pointed out he still had 100 lifepoints, and calmly finished off Edo the next turn.

 

"One more round."

 

"Your competitiveness hasn't deteriorated, I'll give you that. Unlike your math skills."

 

Edo scowled again. "I'm not going to hear the end of this for a while, am I?"

 

Ryou smirked. "Maybe." He glanced at the clock. "We should video call Fubuki. Everyone else should have gotten to their house by now."

 

"I'll get my iPad, then."

 

Edo returned a few minutes later, opening the app and connecting with Fubuki's laptop. "Give it a few seconds..."

 

Fubuki's face filled the screen. _"Oh, you guys are alive!"_

Ryou sighed. "Fubuki, we're snowed in, not trapped in Antarctica. Is everyone there?"

 

_"Yup!"_ Fubuki turned his laptop. _"Guys, say hi to Ryou and Edo!"_

Looking closely, Ryou noticed Asuka playing a board game with Jim, Judai and Johan. Shou was busy arguing with Kenzan, while Rei watched them, giggling all the while. Manjoume was nowhere to be seen, but Ryou assumed he was probably out of the camera's range. Everyone looked up and waved or called out greetings. Shou broke away from Kenzan and grinned at his brother.

 

_"Hi there, nii-san!"_

 

"Shou," Ryou acknowledged with a small smile. "How have you been?"

 

_"Good. Our pro league's been doing great, and everyone's on break for now. Are you and Edo-san okay?"_

"A little boring, but we're fine. Looks like I'll have to give you your Christmas gift later, then."

 

Shou's eyes lit up. _"Did you get what I think you got me?"_

Edo pushed Ryou out of the way and grinned at Shou. "Oh, he did. You should have heard him berating the deliveryman for getting it to our door just yesterday."

 

Ryou glared at Edo. "You didn't have to mention that."

 

Fubuki started laughing. _"Sounds like Ryou, all right."_

"Where's Manjoume and Yuusuke, by the way?"

 

_"Yuusuke's in Europe, remember? Manjoume should be back by now. He was getting some ice cream for us."_

Edo and Ryou watched as Fubuki brought the laptop closer to Asuka and the others. Judging from the disappointed look on Judai's face, he was losing badly. 

 

Asuka cheerfully waved at the camera. _"Too bad you're not here to watch Jim and I bankrupt Judai and Johan!"_

Judai was scowling at Asuka. _"How do you even manage to get that many houses in Monopoly?!"_

 

Johan rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. _"Let's just try again next time, alright?"_

Edo, who had been observing the board and Judai's cards, spoke. "Judai's not going to win if he keeps on spending big from the start. Asuka's also appeared to have avoided his most expensive properties, so she was winning a long time ago."

 

Judai groaned. _"Ugh...too bad you guys aren't here. Duel me next time, Ryou."_

"Sure."

 

Fubuki turned the laptop so that his face showed the screen. _"Seriously though, you guys are fine? Not going to starve or anything?"_

"We'll be fine, Fubuki. No need to worry. I did get you a nice present, but that's going to have to wait until next year."

 

Fubuki pouted. _"I really am not liking snowstorms right now."_

"Can't fix that."

 

Fubuki turned as the door banged open to reveal an irritated, snow-covered Manjoume. _"Next time, don't send the great Manjoume Thunder on a simple errand!"_

Fubuki snickered. _"But you went since Asuka asked you nicely, right?"_

Manjoume's cheeks coloured and he growled, before noticing Ryou and Edo on the screen. _"Kaiser, Edo."_

"Manjoume."

 

_"So you're stuck in your home?"_

"What about it?" Edo retorted. "At least we're warm while you were obviously trudging somewhere in the snow."

 

Manjoume scowled at Edo. _"The great Manjoume Thunder wouldn't normally be subjected to this kind of labour!"_

Edo snickered. "Sure, whatever."

 

_"And that's it before you two get into a fight,"_ Fubuki announced, moving and placing his laptop near Asuka. Ryou watched amusedly as Judai rolled and landed on one of Asuka's properties.

 

The young woman smirked. _"Pay up, Judai."_

_"Ah, man! Why isn't anything going well for me in Monopoly?!"_ Judai pouted.

 

_"Roll better next time or Tomorrow Girl and I are going to defeat you and Johan for the 6th time in a row, Judai!"_ Jim said gleefully. Karen grunted her assent, the large crocodile lying on the ground near her owner. 

 

Ryou and Edo shared a glance, laughing together at Judai's grumpy face. 

 

Truly, even if they weren't there, they were having fun with their friends.

* * *

"It's midnight already?" Edo exclaimed, surprise clear in his voice.

 

"Fubuki's an expert at keeping people occupied even if they're not there in person," Ryou replied. The video call had lasted for a couple hours, with the two watching everyone else partying and occasionally interacting with others who spoke with them. Now, the two were sitting on the couch, talking about their friends.

 

"I'd definitely go watch Judai get beaten by Asuka again," Edo said, a smirk on his face. 

 

Ryou smirked with him. "Johan could barely calm him down."

 

"Anyways...I guess it's Christmas now...Merry Christmas, Ryou."

 

"Merry Christmas, Edo." Ryou reached into his laptop bag and presented Edo with a small box, wrapped with a simple ribbon. 

 

Edo's eyes widened in surprise. "You got me something?"

 

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything?" Ryou asked. "I don't really mind if you don't open it tonight, though."

 

Edo was already undoing the ribbon and tearing off the paper. Opening the box, he gasped. "Are these the personalized card sleeves?"

 

"You were complaining about some of your cards starting to fray at the edges," Ryou replied. "They're transparent, and I made sure your initials were on each."

 

Edo excitedly pulled his deck out and slid Destiny Hero: Bloo-D into the first card sleeve, admiring the way his initials sparkled in silver on the back of the card. "They're not too bulky like regular card sleeves and it still feels like the real card! Where did you even...?"

 

"Called in a favour from an old acquaintance," Ryou said. "Do you like them?"

 

"They're amazing...thanks, Ryou." A sincere smile was on Edo's face. "Guess I'll give you your present as well." Taking out a large, flat box from his carry-on, he gave it to the other male. "Here."

 

Ryou carefully undid the ribbon, gingerly peeling off the tape so that the shiny wrapping paper stayed intact. His eyes widened only slightly as he gazed at the contents. "Is this...."

 

"You never remembered to bring the Cyber Style dojo tapestry back from the Dark World, so I got Samejima to commission another one for you."

 

Ryou slowly lifted up the tapestry of the two Cyber Dragons, his eyes shining with awe at the beauty and detail the tapestry had. "Edo...thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Edo said softly, enjoying the happy look on Ryou's face.

 

"I'm hanging this in our bedroom then."

 

"Sure."

 

The two sat in silence for a while, before Edo leaned over to rest his head on Ryou's shoulder. "How was Christmas this year, Ryou?"

 

He felt Ryou shift and pull him closer, feeling his lips on his forehead. "Probably one of the best ones I've ever had."

 

And so they fell asleep on the couch, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.

 

Maybe being snowed in wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
